


Long Hair, Don't Care |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Comeplay, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Flavored Lube, Gay Sex, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Headcanon, Headspace, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Power Play, Smut, Subspace, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: Lou trenza el cabello de Harry para el último show del tour. Louis tiene una cosa por las trenzas en su novio.





	Long Hair, Don't Care |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Long Hair, Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197865) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197865).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"¡Me encanta, Lou!"  


"Es muy bonito, Harry," dijo Lou Teasdale con una risa.  


"¡Lo sé!" Harry estaba particularmente feliz esta noche. Le había rogado a Lou que trenzara su cabello todo el tour y ahora, ella finalmente lo había hecho. Louis iba a amarlo, pero Harry no quería que lo viera hasta que estuvieran en el escenario. Se deslizó fuera de su vestidor y se escondió en la sala de catering hasta que Paul vino y lo recogió. Fue por el camino largo sólo para evadir a los otros, bueno, a Louis, y se deslizó bajo la cortina hacia su plataforma de inicio donde estaba casi negro.  


Louis estaba un par de personas más allá así que no podía ni siquiera preguntarle a Harry dónde había estado toda la noche. No habría importado de cualquier manera, porque entonces la pantalla se levantó y la banda tocó el acorde de apertura de Midnight Memories y los fans estaban gritando.  


Louis sonrió ante el familiar estremecimiento. Se giró hacia el frente y caminaron, o en el caso de Louis pavonearon, por la pasarela para extenderse a través del escenario. Harry estaba rebotando y emocionado, tan lleno de energía. Batió su cabeza de adelante atrás, sintiendo el extremo de las tranzas golpear su cuello.  


Los chicos cantaron alto y orgullosos. Finalmente, Louis y Harry cruzaron caminos. Harry casi se arrodilla en el escenario ante la mirada que Louis le dio. Los ojos de Louis se pusieron negros casi inmediatamente y perdió las palabras de la canción por un segundo. Harry usó toda su fuerza para retirar la mirada y seguir caminando. Cantó, bailó, y rió. Esta noche, realmente lo estaba sintiendo.  


Louis no podía enfocarse. Todo lo que podía hacer era dar vistazos furtivos hacia Harry. _¿Trenzas?_ Iba a matar a Lou. Harry dejaba a Louis trenzar su cabello todo el tiempo en casa, y Louis amaba la sensación del cabello de Harry en sus dedos. Amaba la textura cuando pasaba sus manos sobre los giros. Amaba agarrarlos en sus manos cuando hacían el amor. Y ahora Harry finalmente había convencido a Lou de trenzarlo para un show, sabiendo lo que eso le haría. Bueno, dos pueden jugar, Harold.  


Harry jugó todo el show. Estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Cada vez que miraba hacia a Louis, él estaba mirando fijamente hacia él por debajo de sus pestañas, o sobre su hombro. Incluso lo atrapó ajustándose. Finalmente el concierto terminó y Louis arrastró su trasero fuera del escenario. Esperó por Harry, pero Harry pasó a saltos por su lado y hacia su auto. Se sentó entre Liam y Niall, rebotando en su asiento.  


"Gran show," entusiasmó Niall.  


"Sí, compañero. ¡Uno de los mejores hasta ahora!" Coincidió Harry.  


Louis estaba sentado en el asiento frente a ellos con Zayn, su mano agarrando su rodilla.  


Zayn se inclinó. "¿Estás bien?"  


Louis sólo asintió. Zayn se encogió de hombros y se sentó de vuelta. Louis todavía podía ver a Harry saltando alrededor, sus trenzas golpeando sus hombros una y otra vez. Imaginó que harían lo mismo cuando lo estuviera follando en el colchón. Louis gimió y enterró sus dedos en su pierna. Finalmente llegaron al hotel y todos los chicos saltaron fuera y corrieron a la entrada trasera. Tomaron el ascensor hasta su piso y se separaron hacia sus habitaciones.  


"¡Hey, Haz! ¡Lou! Probablemente vamos a salir esta noche, si quieren venir," ofreció Niall.  


"No vamos a ir a ningún lado esta noche," dijo Louis, y guió a Harry, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, a su habitación. Harry tembló ante el toque posesivo y fue felizmente, despidiéndose de los chicos con la mano mientras iba.  


Louis deslizó su tarjeta y abrió la pesada puerta. Harry entró y esperó a que Louis cerrara la puerta. Louis se tomó su tiempo empujando la puerta para cerrarla. Harry estaba balanceándose en sus talones con las manos tras la espalda. Louis se giró y lo vio sonriente y sudado, pero su cabello todavía estaba en perfecto orden. Pronto, él cambiaría eso. Louis caminó hacia Harry y besó su mandíbula. Pequeños, ligeros toques de sus labios a la piel de Harry. Harry se inclinó hacia ello sin siquiera pensarlo y Louis lo empujó hacia atrás y quitó su boca.  


"No seas codicioso, bebé." Harry se quejó e hizo un puchero. "No me hagas castigarte, amor." Harry sacudió la cabeza y se quedó quieto. Louis presionó su pecho contra el de Harry, dejando sólo el espacio suficiente para que sus dedos trabajaran bajo la camisa de Harry. Harry tembló ante el toque que había estado anhelando toda la noche. Louis levantó la camisa de Harry sobre su cabeza y la lanzó junto a ellos con una sonrisa. "Luces tan bien esta noche, Hazza," susurró Louis entre ellos.  


Harry se puso radiante ante el cumplido pero mantuvo sus manos laboriosamente en sus costados. Louis amaba cuán juvenil estaba Harry justo ahora. No podía esperar para arruinarlo. Empujó a Harry hacia atrás hacia la cama y Harry se tendió. El chico más joven puso sus manos planas en la cama y sonrió amorosamente hacia Louis. Louis se puso de rodillas sobre Harry y tiró de su camisa sobre su cabeza. Luego desabrochó los ajustados jeans de Harry. Se levantó y empezó a jalar los jeans de Harry. Harry rió entre dientes y ayudó a retorcerse fuera de ellos.  


Louis finalmente los quitó y los lanzó con un bufido frustrado al otro lado de la habitación. "Odio esas cosas."  


"Amas lo que está en ellos." Harry meneó sus cejas hacia Louis.  


Louis abofeteó el muslo de Harry juguetonamente y bromeó, "Amo cuando estoy en ellos."  


Harry rió hasta que Louis lo calló con un beso. Sostuvo a Harry por el hombro y se estiró hacia abajo para pasar su mano sobre los apretados calzoncillos de Harry. Harry gimió y empujó en la mano de Louis.  


Louis se retiró y se sentó. "Te advertí que no fueras codicioso, bebé. Ahora tendré que castigarte."  


Louis fue a su bolsa y sacó una bolsa más pequeña, pero todavía de buen tamaño, de terciopelo. Harry gimió y agarró las sábanas cuando vio lo que Louis tenía. Descartó rápidamente sus calzoncillos al piso y espero a que Louis volviera a la cama. Louis dejó caer la bolsa entre las piernas de Harry y empezó a hojear a través de ella. Sacó la cuerda azul brillante que estaba pulcramente enroscada. La aflojó y la lanzó al estómago de Harry.  


"Piernas arriba," ordenó Louis, y se despojó del resto de su ropa.  


Harry levantó sus piernas dobladas para que sus rodillas estuvieran cerca a su caja torácica. Louis ubicó la cuerda por encima de una rodilla, luego tiró hacia arriba y la enrolló alrededor de una muñeca. La aseguró a través de la cabecera y luego alrededor de la otra muñeca, y finalmente ató la cuerda alrededor de la otra rodilla de Harry.  


Harry fue dejado con sus piernas suspendidas y sus brazos estirados hacia la parte de arriba de la cama. Tiró de las cuerdas y las sintió rallar contra su piel, gimiendo ante la insinuación de dolor. Louis sonrió, satisfecho con su trabajo. Ahora que Harry este forzado a quedarse en su lugar, Louis se retiró y admiró al chico. Dejó a sus ojos vagar sobre el cuerpo sonrojado de Harry. Siguió flexionando y apuntando con los dedos de sus pies inquietamente. Mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Louis mientras estaba siendo evaluado.  


"Encantador, bebé."  


Harry se preparó, espalda arqueándose ante la alabanza. Louis se arrodilló de nuevo en la cama y pegó sus labios al interior del muslo de Harry. Harry suspiró suavemente al finalmente tener la atención de Louis. Louis succionó y mordió hasta que hubo una salpicadura de coloridas marcas a lo largo de ambos muslos. Harry está intentando quedarse quieto, sus manos cerrándose en puños y abriéndose amplias, una y otra vez.  


Louis levantó la mirada de entre las piernas de Harry y sonrió dulcemente hacia él. "Tan bonito." Harry gimió. "¿Qué quieres, bebé?"  


"A ti, Daddy," respondió Harry inmediatamente.  


"Más específico," ordenó Louis.  


Harry apretó sus ojos cerrados para poder recolectar sus pensamientos, luego los abrió de nuevo para encontrar a Louis viéndolo de cerca. "Quiero tu-tus dedos, Daddy. Te quiero en mí, dentro de mí. Te quiero a ti, Daddy." Harry suspiró cuando finalmente lo dijo todo.  


Los ojos de Louis se tornaron suaves y besó el estómago de Harry. "Entonces necesitas ser bueno. No has sido muy bueno hasta ahora, bebé."  


"Seré bueno, lo prometo. Soy bueno," suplicó Harry, y sus manos agarraron la cuerda cerca de sus muñecas.  


"¿Crees que me mereces? ¿Has sido lo suficientemente bueno como para tenerme, bebé?"  


Harry quería decir que sí, esperando que Louis sólo lo follara, pero sabía que no lo había sido. Así que en cambio dejó que su cara se arrugara en decepción y dijo, "No."  


"¿Entonces qué crees que necesitarás hacer para ganártelo?"  


Harry lamió sobre su labio, pensando. "Puedes follar mi rostro. Te haré correrte, y lo tragaré."  


Louis gimió y agarró el muslo de Harry. "Bebé, eso suena como una idea genial." Escaló entre las piernas de Harry hasta su pecho, ajustándose justo antes de sus brazos estirados. La cuerda estaba enjaulándolo, casi tocando sus costados, pero no mucho. Pasó una mano a lo largo de una línea y tiró hacia adelante suavemente, haciendo que la pierna de Harry se doblara más allá. Él hizo un sonido quejumbroso y Louis tiró de la otra. Las piernas de Harry estaban estiradas tan lejos, que Louis podía sentir sus rodillas rozando su espalda. Lo mantuvo allí hasta que Harry empezó a hacer sonidos de dolor, y libero la cuerda. Las piernas de Harry cayeron de vuelta a donde estaban, gruñendo cuando la cuerda rozó su piel.  


Louis se movió un poco más cerca y bajó la mirada a Harry, expectante. "Adelante, entonces," dijo, y asintió hacia su polla dura. Harry levantó la cabeza y se estiró hacia la punta de Louis. No podía alcanzarlo, su cuello tensándose. "¿Qué tan mal lo quieres, bebé?"  


Harry gimió y levantó sus hombros de la cama, así se podía doblar una pulgada más hacia adelante y tomar a Louis dentro de su boca. Dejó salir un sonido satisfecho y empezó a mamar en la cabeza. Louis suspiró y pasó sus manos a lo largo de los brazos de Harry. Harry sólo podía tomar una pulgada o dos desde su posición, pero se tensó por más. La vena en su cuello se tornó prominente y su rostro empezó a ponerse rojo con el esfuerzo.  


"Ven aquí, amor," arrulló Louis, y se movió más cerca. Harry lo chupó ávidamente más abajo, balanceando la cabeza ahora que tenía el acceso. Louis empujó hacia ello y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los antebrazos de Harry. Se sentó más en sus rodillas y empujó hacia abajo en la garganta de Harry. Se estaba levantando en sus rodillas y sentándose de vuelta hacia abajo, ida y vuelta, volviendo loco a Harry. Podía saborear a Louis por toda su lengua, pero no quería sólo una probada, quería sentirlo, realmente sentirlo.  


Harry hizo un sonido necesitado y Louis ralentizó un pregunta. Harry respondió aflojando la mandíbula y dejando su cabeza quieta. Louis sonrió satisfecho y arañó con una mano hacia abajo del brazo flexionado de Harry. Se inclinó y besó las ligeras líneas rojas que dejó en su estela.  


"Tan necesitado." Harry hizo un sonido suplicante de nuevo así que Louis tomó agarre de sus largas trenzas entre sus dedos y se enterró profundo en la boca dócil de Harry. Harry gimió, haciendo temblar a Louis, y empujar dentro de nuevo. Louis empujó y tiró de las suaves trenzas de Harry mientras follaba su boca. Las manos de Harry estaban crispándose con la necesidad de tocar. Louis sólo siguió empujando dentro más profundo y más fuerte cada vez, hasta que las lágrimas se estaban formando en los ojos de Harry.  


Se detuvo cuando sintió la presión construirse en su estómago. Harry se quejó, pero Louis lo calló con una mirada de advertencia. Se retiró y dejó ir la cabeza de Harry. Esta cayó débilmente de vuelta a su almohada. Harry tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes y lo chupó, saboreando el sabor de su amante. Louis se movió de vuelta hacia abajo, así estaba ubicado entre las piernas de Harry. Se cernió sobre él, ojos oscuros, polla goteante. El rostro de Harry era triste, y Louis odiaba esa mirada. No merecía estar en una cara tan hermosa.  


"¿Qué está mal, bebé?"  


"Prometí que tragaría cuando te corrieras, pero no te corriste. No hice un buen trabajo," la voz de Harry se rompió en las últimas palabras.  


Louis acarició el cabello de Harry y le dio besos por todo el rostro. "No, bebé. Lo hiciste asombroso. Fuiste tan bueno," habló contra su piel, sus labios trazando sobre las mejillas calientes de Harry. "Estaba tan cerca, pero quiero correrme dentro de ti. Llenarte. ¿No quieres estar tan lleno de mí?" Harry asintió ansiosamente. "Lo hiciste tan bien, incluso te daré un regalo." Se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar a Harry directo a los ojos. "Una vez que tengas todo mi semen dentro de ti, te pondré tu plug favorito, y puedes mantenerme dentro de ti toda la noche."  


Harry se arqueó hacia Louis y gimió. "Sí, por favor, Daddy. Por favor, lo quiero tan mal."  


"De acuerdo, bebé," dijo Louis mientras se inclinaba hacia donde había puesto la bolsa de terciopelo y sacó el largo butt plug púrpura. Harry gimió por ello y se retorció en la cama. "Ahora se bueno para Daddy y quédate quieto mientras te abro, ¿de acuerdo?"  


Harry respiró profundo y dijo, "Sí, Daddy."  


Louis sonrió con aprobación y puso el plug junto a ellos. Alcanzó dentro de la bolsa y sacó el lubricante con sabor a fresa. Louis no lo particularmente amaba, pero Harry amaba cuando Louis lo compraba para ellos. Derramó algo en sus dedos y los frotó para calentar el gel frío.  


"¿Daddy?"  


Louis levantó la mirada de su mano al rostro inocente de Harry. "¿Sí, bebé?"  


"Te amo"  


Louis deslizó sus dedos entre las nalgas de Harry y empujó uno dentro, suave y rápido, hasta el tercer nudillo antes de sacarlo igual de rápido. "Te amo mucho, bebé."  


Harry sonrió, contento, y se agarró de sus cuerdas. Louis llevó dos dedos abajo al ansioso agujero de Harry y besó moretones en su estómago y pecho. Mordió al mismo tiempo que bombeó el primer dedo dentro. Todo el cuerpo de Harry se tensó y él aflojó un gemido gutural. Louis sonrió hacia él al tiempo que embestía su dedo dentro de Harry. Los dedos de los pies de Harry se enroscaron cuando Louis añadió un segundo dedo. Louis pasó una mano arriba y abajo del muslo de Harry, calmándolo. Harry tomó cortas, jadeadas respiraciones y se apretó alrededor de los dedos de Louis.  


Louis separó sus dedos, estirando y abriendo el anillo de Harry con cada empuje. Harry siguió intentando estirarse, disponerse a sí mismo para Louis, pero se encontraba con las cuerdas rozando su piel cada vez. Cuando Louis enterró sus dedos más profundo y rozó sobre la próstata de Harry, Harry tiró de las cuerdas tan fuerte que sus muñecas empezaron a ponerse de colores.  


Louis lo vio luchando y besó todo arriba y abajo de su cuello. "Bebé, compórtate. Si te lastimas, no podremos jugar más."  


Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la posibilidad de decepcionar a Louis. "Perdón, Daddy. Lo siento," se ahogó.  


"Está bien, bebé. Sólo no tires tan fuerte, ¿sí?" Louis pasó su mano arriba a la muñeca de Harry y alisó su pulgar sobre la piel irritada. "Están tan rojas. Tan bonito para mí."  


Harry intentó no estirarse o tirar muy fuerte, pero Louis estaba justo ahí y diciéndole a Harry que era bonito.  


"Daddy," la voz de Harry estaba casi rota y empujó hacia arriba lo mejor que pudo sin apalancarse para encontrarse con Louis.  


"Bien, bebé. De acuerdo," lo calmó Louis con arañazos suaves sobre la cuerda alrededor de sus rodillas. Se estiró por el lubricante de nuevo y cubrió su polla enrojecida con una buena capa.  


Frotó el resto sobre el agujero y el perineo de Harry, sólo para tentar un poco más. Harry se retorció ante la sensación de los dedos de Louis pasando sobre él, pero se mantuvo rápidamente. Harry abrió más las piernas y espero a que Louis finalmente lo tomara. Louis revoloteó sobre él, polla frotándose contra el trasero de Harry, y besó su frente.  


"Perfecto, bebé." Harry se estremeció y dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran cerrados. Sintió a Louis empujar dentro de él, pulgada a pulgada. Su cabeza se deslizó por el anillo de Harry bastante fácil, pero Harry realmente empezó a sentir el estiramiento cuando Louis siguió, cavando más profundo dentro de él. Los ruidos de Harry se hicieron progresivamente menos sensibles entre más allá iba Louis dentro de él. Para el momento en que Louis estaba completamente asentado, Harry estaba jadeando patéticos gemidos. "Me tomas tan bien. Luces tan bien envuelto alrededor de mí."  


Harry asintió flojamente. Louis empujó profundo una y otra vez, sin retirarse mucho porque quería mantener a Harry cerca. Harry cayó a estar mayormente en silencio con Louis rodeándolo en todas formas. Estaba tan contento de tener a Louis sobre él y dentro de él y mirándolo y hablándole. Su boca estaba abierta, mandíbula floja, pero no estaba haciendo ningún sonido.  


Louis aceleró, pero se quedó profundo, empujando dentro de Harry poderosamente. Harry ni siquiera gimió cuando Louis golpeó su próstata. Sólo dejó que el peso borroso de su mente aceptara el placer añadido. Aunque sí suspiró, completamente a gusto. Louis siguió moviendo la mano que no estaba sosteniéndolo sobre el cuerpo de Harry. Pasó su mano sobre el pecho de Harry y la siguió con sus labios, dejando marcas a su paso.  


Para el momento en el que Harry apretó perezosamente sus piernas juntas y se corrió, tenía un lienzo lleno de marcas de propiedad rojas y púrpuras. Louis siguió empujando dentro de Harry mientras él dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera con las embestidas de Louis. Louis se liberó dentro de Harry con un gemido largo y una versión acortada de 'bebé'. Se quedó enterrado profundo, jugando con todas las marcas frescas y las cuerdas azules.  


Louis no se retiró hasta que deshizo el nudo que mantenía la cuerda en posición. Se hizo hacia atrás y la pierna derecha de Harry cayó al mismo tiempo. Louis agarró el plug y sostuvo una de las piernas de Harry fuera para poder enterrarlo profundo. Harry gimió bajo y cansado, pero hizo un sonido apreciativo una vez que este se acomodó dentro de él.  


Louis desenrolló completamente la cuerda de su pierna, luego sus muñecas, luego la otra rodilla, besando cada área a medida que se movía. Harry estaba extendido, ojos cerrados, mientras Louis se movía hacia la bolsa para tomar la loción. Pasó unos minutos, mientras Harry bajaba, frotando loción sobre toda el área roja que fue marcada por las cuerdas.  


"Daddy," susurró Harry al tiempo que Louis terminaba y ponía la loción de vuelta en la bolsa. "Tan lleno."  


"Lo sé, bebé. Tienes el semen de Daddy dentro de ti. Llenándote." Besó las muñecas de Harry de nuevo donde yacían en sus costados."Creo que necesitamos invertir en esposas acolchadas y mantener la cuerda como extra."  


"¿Son bonitas?"  


Louis tomó las sensibles muñecas de Harry en sus dedos y las trajo hacia arriba para que Harry pudiera verlo besarlas. "Hermoso, bebé. Tan rojo y encantador. Siempre te retuerces por mí. Poniéndote todo enrojecido."  


"Lo amo," repitió Harry reverentemente.  


"Sé que lo haces, bebé." Louis giró a Harry en su costado y lo arrulló hacia su pecho. Envolvió brazos fuertes alrededor de él y dobló sus piernas para coincidir con las de Harry. Harry se quedó dormido con las muñecas doloridas y Daddy contra su espalda.  


**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
